


The Way To His Heart

by Daydreamer



Series: The Healing Of Hearts [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, D/s, F/M, Hinata topping Itachi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, dominant female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Hyuuga has worked for Itachi Uchiha for several years. She's silently fantasized about him, but kept her distance because of her assumption that he likes to keep control during sex. He's her boss and it's just as well. In a friendly gesture from Naruto, Hinata agrees to go to a club with him and Sasuke as a chance to unload her sexual frustrations, only to have Itachi show up. Is Itachi truly the dominant force he appears or does he have a different side that only Hinata can bring out? You don't have to read the previous stories in this series in order to enjoy this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way To His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a side fic in my Healing of Hearts universe. It can be read alone, but is best enjoyed with the other stories as there are little things here and there that connect them. So if you only like het fics, you can read and perfectly enjoy this story without worrying about reading the others that are slash. This is my first time writing het as the main pairing. It was certainly interesting.
> 
> I don't own Naruto, nor make money from it

Hinata Hyuuga swallowed back the nervous butterflies that always found their way into her stomach when she came into work. After over four years of working for Itachi Uchiha, she would have thought those pesky things would have died off by now. Such wasn't the case and she spent the better part of ten minutes trying not to dwell on the fact that her boss would soon be walking through the office doors.

Taking a deep fortifying breath, she set about starting the coffee pot to brewing and double checked the daily patient schedule before passing the time by doodling on a post-it. There really wasn't much else to do until Dr. Uchiha arrived and even then, his small patient list left things fairly calm compared to the last doctor's office to employ her.

Both her desk and the chart room were in perfect order. Though she was a registered nurse, her talent for organization left her more into a receptionist and secretary position than as an actual nurse. In most cases, Dr. Uchiha preferred to obtain patient vitals himself, but she was capable of assisting him if the need arose.

She sighed as her thoughts turned back to the object of her fantasies and allowed herself a solitary moment of wistful daydreaming. As per usual, the dreams were not of the PG variety. Oh the things she wanted to do to him, namely tying him to the bed and torturing him with pleasure...and maybe a little pain.

There was really no point in hoping, but a girl could dream, couldn't she? She should be more dominant in her desires. She knew what she wanted, why didn't she take it?

The simple answer was that Itachi Uchiha was not the sort to give up control. She knew that from the moment she first met him. As beautiful as he was, she doubted he would ever consent to turning over control to a bedroom partner. Not to mention she did not exactly personify a dominatrix, not that she would limit herself to a stereotype such as that.

Ever since her roommate in college had introduced her to D/s, she had developed a taste for dominating her partners. She didn't care for the more public aspects of ownership or even making a lifestyle of it, but when it came to sex, she liked to be in control. Having Itachi Uchiha was a passing hope she could not shake. It was becoming a strain on her sex life.

Simply put...she only wanted him.

And just as the thought leapt into her mind, said object of all her naughty fantasies walked calmly through the doors. As always, his suit was perfectly pressed and not a hair out of place. Dark bangs framed his lean features, giving him a deceptive softness.

"Good morning, Dr. Uchiha."

Itachi paused in his journey to his office and nodded to her, a small smile quirking his lips. "Good morning, Hinata."

Hinata watched him go and a worm of pure jealousy reared to live in her mind. After spending the last few years in Itachi's employ, she had learned to read his moods. His current relaxed and pleasant mood said that he had spent the night with someone. The thought of another woman having access to him and doing things to his body caused her stomach to cramp and her anger to flare.

He was hers.

And yet in reality, he was not. She had no claim to him.

The need to push aside her thoughts before they had time to fester had her gathering up the day's schedule and walking calmly into the office where Itachi was currently hanging his spring coat on a coatrack. That's when she saw it and something inside her snapped.

The purple bruise was just barely visible on his neck just above the collar of his suit. It did not show itself except when he moved in certain ways. But she had seen it and doing so could not be undone.

Her fingers clenched on the pen in her hand. Without even realizing, the pen snapped under the force of her grip and ink filled the palm of her hand.

"Hinata?" Itachi paused in shrugging into his lab coat and approached. "What happened?"

She lifted her palm and the broken pen. There was red mixed in with the blue and only then was she dully aware of the pain. "Oh."

He took her hand and carefully tossed the broken pieces of the pen into the nearby wastebasket. "You've hurt yourself."

"It's fine. I'll go wash it and put a Band-Aid on it."

Itachi ignored her, taking her into the washroom and placing her hand under the faucet of warm water. As his hands washed away the smeared ink, she felt warmth pool in her stomach. Her mind might be upset but her body and its long abstinence from sex was making its desires known.

"It's fine," she whispered.

"I'm the doctor."

The ink was washed away and the small wound carefully tended. Her eyes never left his face as he worked intently on her hand to ensure no plastic shard remained in her palm before smearing bacitracin over the injury.

She lowered her gaze and made her decision. Today was a perfect example of why she needed to move on. These emotions that Itachi caused inside her were making her self-destructive. It was time to put her infatuation with her boss aside.

"Thank you, Dr. Uchiha."

Itachi finished placing the bandage on her palm and looked at her with those dark eyes. He seemed to be staring straight into her soul. The intensity of his look had her swallowing down the urge to blush and stepping away. "Naruto is your ten o'clock, then you have a meeting with a rep from a pharmaceutical company."

Itachi wore a strange expression on his face before nodding and turning to his desk. She heard the faint sound of him powering up his computer as she exited the room. As soon as the door closed, she pressed her back to the wood and prayed for the will to finally push through her infatuation.

Today was Friday. Itachi never opened the office on Saturday. Being as well-known specialist, he could pick and choose his patients and his office hours. Tonight she would go out to a club. Even if the night ended with nothing but smoke scented clothes and sweat running make-up, at least she would not be alone in her apartment with a tub of ice cream and reruns of Castle.

Pushing back the imagined pain from the lump in her chest, she moved to her desk just in time to see Naruto practically skipping through the doors. She smiled at the beaming face and basked in his genial mood. It had been a close call for him, but both he and Sasuke had pulled through the wait for a heart. They had what she had fantasized about having with Itachi.

"Morning, Hinata."

Naruto's beaming smile and larger than life personality was in stark difference to the barely alive man he had been a year ago. She had watched silently as Naruto began slowly wasting away to the point where he never came to the office, but rather Itachi went to him. She had also seen behind the mask her boss put on when he would request Naruto's chart from her. He had worried too.

"You're looking well, Naruto."

"I'm feeling pretty damn good too."

Her eyes darted over his attractive features before freezing on the dark bruise visible at the base of his throat. As if seeing Itachi's hastily hidden love bite wasn't bad enough, she had to see one on Naruto as well as yet another blaring jab at her self-inflicted celibacy.

"I gave this heart a work out and a half this morning."

She ducked her head to hide the blush on her cheeks, more in frustration than in actual embarrassment. It was probably what he was looking for in the comment anyway. Naruto liked making her cheeks turn red, and he was good at it too. She would just let him think her flushed cheeks was caused at the thought of him and Sasuke having sex.

"Hey, Hinata, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me and Sasuke tonight." Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. "There's this new club and well, I figured you might like to join us."

She froze and looked at Naruto. For a moment, she wondered if he was a mind-reader as she had been considering going out to a club only minutes ago. "I'm not sure."

"Come on. It will be fun, and you can consider it an apology for teasing you. We'll even pay for you to get drunk if you want." Naruto's large blue eyes went wide and his lip poked out in an almost boyishly cute pout. "Please."

She pretended to consider for a moment before taking pity on the man and nodding. "I suppose I can take away from my busy schedule for an outing."

Naruto's smile was brilliant and he gave the air a bit of a fist pump. "We'll pick you up tonight at nine. Sasuke's not drinking."

She gave him her best stern nurse look. "It should be you who doesn't drink."

He ignored her statement and grinned. "We're going to have so much fun."

"I'll take your word for it." She shook her head and looked fondly on Naruto before standing. "I'll let Dr. Uchiha know you're here."

"It's fine, Hinata. I could hear him come in from a mile away."

Naruto snorted and propped a hip on Hinata's desk. "Nice to see you too, asshole. I see getting laid hasn't improved your personality any."

Itachi rolled his eyes and walked into an exam room, apparently waiting for Naruto to follow. Hinata bit back a snicker at the two. There were so many times she wished she was a fly on the wall in those exam rooms. The banter between the two was something to witness.

Shaking her head, she put her mind into her job. When the rep for the pharmaceutical company walked through the doors, she knew that her bad start to the day was only going to get exponentially worse. The rep had to be a young, attractive woman. Murphy's law was definitely in play today. Releasing her possessiveness of Itachi was proving significantly more difficult than she had thought it would be. At least she would have someone to go out with tonight, even if it was a pair of gay men. That was better than spending the evening talking herself out of trying to forget Itachi. The end of her day could not come soon enough.

oOo

Hinata smoothed a hand down her hair for the twentieth time. It was nearing nine and she had changed her outfit several times before finally deciding on tight fitting leather pants and a lavender sequined halter. It felt like a lifetime since she had ventured out into the club scene. Even if tonight did not have the most ideal of happy endings, at least she was going through with her self-made promise to get out and have fun. Naruto and Sasuke were a godsend in that aspect.

Her doorbell chimed and she checked her make-up one final time before leaving the bathroom and opening the front door. Naruto stood there with a grin on his face that looked far too smug. A small inkling of bigger things at work than merely a night of clubbing was pushed aside.

"Damn, Hinata, you look hot."

She blushed at the compliment and gave Naruto a small punch to his arm. "Are you sure you should be saying that?"

"Sasuke knows I love him. Just because I'm more into men than women doesn't mean I can't tell a sexy as hell woman when I see one. You've got to save at least one dance for me."

Her lips pulled down in a frown and her eyes darted over Naruto, taking in his tight jeans and orange wifebeater. "Did Dr. Uchiha okay you for this?"

"Sasuke wouldn't take me unless Itachi gave the okay. He was a right bastard about it, but Itachi said it was fine as long as I limit my alcohol to a few drinks and don't dance too much. I'm supposed to go outside often to clear my lungs of the smoke and blah, blah, blah. Seriously, it's not like we go clubbing ever weekend. Hell, this is the first time I've ever been. I've been kinda down lately and Sasuke thought this would cheer me up."

Hinata relaxed and patted Naruto's arm. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I assumed the worse because if something happened to you..."

Naruto's defense expression softened. "I know. I just don't want to take life for granted. Even if going to this club takes a few months off my life, I want to experience everything I can while I can before I get sick again. This heart...it won't last forever. I have ten years, give or take, and I want to use them to their fullest. I spent so long not being able to do anything and then almost dying. Tonight will be worth any potential consequences."

"I understand."

Relief spread across Naruto's face. "Then, let's go have some fun!"

She chucked and followed him out of the apartment, taking only a key to her front door, her ID, and some spare cash. It wasn't like she intended to let Naruto buy all her drinks.

Just the first couple.

Sasuke was leaning against the car, a smirk on his lips as they made their way out of the building. He looked just as sexy as Naruto in his tight black jeans and form fitting blue shirt. For a moment, she almost wished the two were open for a threesome, because damn if they didn't look sexy tonight. Separate they were gorgeous, but together, it was a wet dream any way you spelled it.

"Your carriage awaits," teased Naruto as he shoved her into the tight space of the sports car's back seat. She couldn't really complain since she was the smallest of the three, and it wouldn't be fair for her to take the front when she was a guest.

The moment they were settled in the car, Naruto had the music blaring. She could have sworn she saw him stroking the dash of the car like a man would his lover. When he settled back into his seat, she thought it must have been her sex starved imagination.

The club was one of the newer and more elite clubs in town. The Uchiha name went far and they were ushered past the rope line and directly into the club with Sasuke passing a rather large bill to the bouncer as they passed. Several people in line groaned and groused amongst themselves at who the three newcomers were that they were able to step ahead of the line and directly into the club.

Hinata relaxed in the dark, strobing atmosphere. She placed a hand on Sasuke's arm and leaned close enough to speak into his ear. "Watch Naruto closely. If he starts looking sick, take him outside and get me."

Sasuke nodded and immediately ushered them both to the bar. He handed his credit card to the bartender and opened up a tab for both Naruto and Hinata. "The drinks are on me tonight," he yelled to them over the pounding beat of the music.

Naruto smacked a kiss on Sasuke's lips before wrapping a hand around Hinata's arm and dragging her out onto the packed dance floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke roll his eyes and immediately make his way to a table with a soda. She was relieved that he seemed unconcerned that Naruto was grinding up against her to the beat of the music and allowed herself to become lost in the rhythm.

She moved gracefully with the thrumming music, wrapping one arm around Naruto's neck and teaching him the movements that came as natural as breathing to him. When they moved apart, Hinata shifted her attention to the man beside her and let the thrill of the moment sweep her away. She was vaguely aware of Sasuke joining Naruto on the dance floor.

When her current dance partner's hands drifted lower to cup her ass and pull her against his very aroused crotch, she narrowed her eyes and slapped his hands away. The part of her that she kept hidden from others roared to life and she lifted a hand to fist into his hair. It only took one look in her eyes for him to shrivel up and quickly move away. Some men just did not like knowing a woman would be in control. She never understood what they were afraid of. All her previous sex partners had been almost relieved to turn control over to her.

She ignored the departing man and instead turned her attention to the surrounding dancers. After several years of watching people, she always found it easy to find those that fitted her idea of a sex partner. There was a certain thing visible in mannerisms and attitude that signaled those who would be open to giving up control and those who were determined to retain it. Itachi Uchiha was the only man she could never get an accurate read of, at least, not accurate enough for her to think any different than his general attitude portrayed.

She scanned the surrounding dancers, ignoring the women and focusing on the men. She immediately dismissed the obvious assholes looking for another notch in their bedpost. If she was going to have sex, she at least wanted him to be a decent guy.

Her gaze finally lighted on a man, about mid-twenties. He looked nervous as he danced with a group of several friends. What sold her on him was how he allowed the girl he was dancing with to completely lead him, constantly following her movements.

With a gyrating grace, she made her way through the crowd and towards where he danced. When the crowd shifted slightly, she moved in and took his wrist in her hand while the other settled on his hip. He started and glanced at her, but did not pull away when she tugged him from the group and off to the edge of the dance floor. Her hands moved away from him and to her own body.

When he reached to touch her, his hands were slapped away. She waited to see his reaction to the denial and was satisfied when he obeyed her wishes but still remained to dance with her. He was adequate. He was no Itachi, but no man ever would be and tonight was meant to be a first step away from her emotional dependence on a man she would never have.

She moved closer to her chosen dance partner, pressing against him. To her pleasure, his hands did not reach to touch her again. Just because he could not touch her, did not mean she could not touch him.

A hand lifted to his chest, sliding down over his hip and then around to cup his ass. It wasn't hard to see his excitement growing. He was quite malleable.

Her gaze shifted to where Naruto and Sasuke were seated when shock went through her. Itachi stood beside their table. He was speaking to them but his eyes were on her alone.

The little devil in her flared to life and immediately she wrapped an arm tightly around her dancing partner's waist and pressed a knee between his legs. It was no surprise at finding the hardness there, but she was less concerned with her partner's satisfaction and more on taunting Itachi with what could have been his.

She heard a groan from her partner and smirked, rubbing her leg back and forth while slapping away his hands every time he sought to touch her. He had to be taught that she called the shots when it came to sex if he wanted to get with her, and this dancing was just a stone's throw shy of being such.

She wasn't expecting the touch on her shoulder before her chosen partner was being pressed away and replaced by Itachi. It should have occurred to her that the way Itachi moved was a sign that he would be quite the fluid dancer. She moved against him as he glided close to her, never actually touching, but giving her just a taste.

Her forgotten partner must have realized his chances of a night in her bed were long gone, and that he was out of her mind the instant Itachi had cut in. There were many other women willing to give him what he wanted.

When Itachi's hand lifted to touch her, she allowed it but covered his hand with her own. With each gyrating grind of her body, she guided his hand to where she wanted to touch. Every time he moved to shift his touch, she resisted. She was in control and was making it plain in both her mannerisms and in her gaze.

When the song ended and the slight lull in music between songs, Itachi gestured for her to join him at the bar. She considered ignoring his request, but followed when he waited patiently for her to order before giving his own request. She couldn't read Itachi well enough to figure out if it was gentlemanly politeness or if he was acknowledging her dominance.

With drinks in hand, they made their way to a quiet hall near the bathrooms and stood in silence. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Naruto watching them actively from the edge of the dance floor. Sasuke was becoming annoyed with his rubbernecking and gave him a shove to the shoulder before dragging him through the crowd to the other side of the dance floor.

 

"Something funny?"

She glanced at Itachi and smirked. "Your brother and Naruto."

"Ah. Those two are a regular riot."

She nodded and sipped at her drink. "Did you want me for something, or was there a reason you pulled me away from my dancing partner?"

"You dance very well," he said.

"I was trained in classical dance since I was four. I think my father hoped I would become a professional dancer like my mother. Such wasn't the case since unlike her; I developed quite the curves that are a killer to a professional dancing career."

Itachi gave a small chuckle. "I like your curves."

"Do you?" She allowed her gaze to drift over him from his head down to his shoe. "You never noticed."

"I noticed."

Hinata hummed low and reclined against the wall. "Really?"

"I wanted to keep you. You're competent and professional. After my last employee, I did not want to have to search for one to replace you. I've become quite dependent on you."

A delicate brow rose as she stared at him. "What makes you think I would leave?"

"I don't do relationships, Hinata."

"Who said anything about a relationship?" She took a step forward and placed a hand on his chest above his heart. "It's just sex."

Her lips quirked and her sexual high bravado kicked up a notch. "Besides, what makes you think you could handle me?"

A flush having nothing to do with the heat of the space or their previous physical exertions spread across Itachi's cheeks. She could see the wheels in his head turning quite rapidly. Keeping him off balance, she slid her hand around his waist and traced her fingers down the crease of his ass through the material of his pants.

"Oh, the things I would do to you."

The hand still resting over his heart detected the increase in rhythm. She almost chuckled at the way his jaw clenched and his eyes darkened. He would fight it so beautifully, but if he truly gave into her desires, there would be nothing but intense pleasure for both of them. She wasn't a sadist, but in that moment, she thought she could be. The mental image of Itachi tied to her four poster bed, bound and gagged while she took her pleasure from him, denying him the orgasm he would beg from her.

"Hinata," he breathed as she stepped closer and stroked a knee against the inside of his thigh.

"This is a onetime offer, Itachi." She relished at the taste of his name on her tongue. Only in the silence of her office did she dare speak his given name out loud. "Come home with me and I will show you heights to pleasure. No strings attached and on Monday, I will be in the office as if nothing happened."

If she could not have him forever, a single night would be enough. What happens afterward, she would leave to the wheel of fate. Tonight was all she was asking, nearly demanding.

"Only tonight."

With those words, her excitement skyrocketed. He was hers, at least for tonight.

"I'm going to tell Sasuke we are leaving," he shouted as he moved through the crowd to where Naruto and Sasuke were sipping on drinks.

She watched calmly as Itachi spoke into his brother's ear. She didn't miss the mixed emotions coming from Naruto. There was happiness, glee even, but also mixed liberally with trepidation. She was touched that he was worried about her, but as she had told him many times before, she could take care of herself.

When they exited the club, Itachi flagged a taxi and they settled into the back seat. Hinata gave her address. While she toyed with the thought of going with Itachi to his place, she was more prepared for the night at her own. The only thing she trusted Itachi to have would be condoms.

She waved away his offer to pay the driver and handed him some cash from her pocket before leading Itachi into the apartment building. She was careful not to pay him the least attention. When he placed a hand at the base of her spine, she sped up her steps and said nothing to him.

Inside her apartment, she walked through the living area and down a hall into the master bedroom. She trusted him to follow, but did not encourage him in the least until he entered the bedroom behind her.

When he reached for her, she stepped away and folded her arms over her considerable bosom. "There are rules to play by, Itachi."

"Rules?"

She smirked and placed a hand on his chest. Guiding him, she pressed him backward until his legs hit the bed and he sank onto the mattress. "There are always rules to playing with me. Follow them, and you'll get a reward."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, I could punish you, but let's just say this night will end without any satisfaction for either of us. I don't know your limits and honestly, I dislike using punishment for the sake of it, especially not until I understand your limits." Her hands slipped beneath his shirt and slowly drew it over his head to reveal his beautifully lean frame to her eyes. Lovely broad and tone shoulders tapered down to a slim waist and hips. The muscles of his stomach rippled at the cool air of the room.

"You want to role play?"

She laughed and settled onto his lap, straddling his thighs and running her hands through his hair. "Role play isn't exactly what I had in mind. Let's consider it more of dominance play."

"S&M?"

A very unlady-like snort escaped her. "I'm not into S&M the way you are thinking. I don't care about dishing out hard core pain and punishments. I'm more interested in topping you, controlling your pleasure and in part, my own. I like bondage, spanking on occasion, and I very much enjoy toys. If you're expecting me to get out a black leather bikini and thigh high boots, you have another thing coming. Any pain I deliver will be mild and not meant to break you."

"Then what do you want from me?"

Her smirk was back and she pressed him back onto the bed. "I want you to bend."

"And the rules you mentioned?"

"You can't come until I allow it. You can't touch me unless I instruct you to. If it becomes too much, tell me to stop and I will. No always means no with me. We could do safe words, but I find it easier for no to mean what it means. If you don't like something, tell me. I don't deal in humiliation or severe pain play so there would be no reason for you say no unless you meant it. If you would rather end things now, say the word. I won't be offended. Some men have a difficult time giving up their control to a woman."

"I understand."

She looked him straight in the eyes, no teasing in her voice. "And you want to continue?"

He nodded slowly, seeming to realize the seriousness of his agreement. To her, it was essentially a short term contract. Her roommate had been into the harder aspect of BDSM, going so far as to acquire a slave during their time living together. Owning another person had never set well with her, but she respected her roommate as both a teacher and a friend. If both parties were in accord, then who was she to say it was wrong.

"From this moment on, I control what happens. Remember the rules. If you try to touch me, I'll bind you." Though she wanted to strap him down immediately, she knew enough of what she was doing to ease him in slowly. She wanted tonight to last as long as possible.

Tracing the nail of one finger down his chest, she followed the line of his muscles. Her eyes narrowed at the dark bruise still visible on his neck. Seeing the mark of another woman just wouldn't do.

Her hands slid up his chest and fisted in his long hair, forcing his neck to arch before placing her lips over the mark and sucking. She alternated with her teeth and tongue until she was satisfied with the irritated bit of skin. Any mark left by his previous lover was now firmly overshadowed by her own.

She looked down at Itachi's face in satisfaction to see his eyes glazed over and his lips parted. Beneath her ass, she could feel the press of his erection as it strained against the material of his trousers. She licked her lips and ground down with her hips.

The gasping moan from Itachi was a beautiful sound and she wanted more of them. She continued to rock back and forth on his erection, keeping the friction just shy of satisfying as she unfastened her halter and tugged it over her head. Her breasts swayed as she lowered her arms and stared down at Itachi. She could tell he wanted to lift his hands and touch her.

That he didn't, gave her more satisfaction than actually having his hands on her. He was playing by her rules. It gave her hope that this thing between them could be more. She would not push. If he only wanted tonight, she would abide by his desires, but the thought of having him submissive under her, to actually be trained by her was a heady thought.

She lifted her hands to her breasts and cupped them. Her thumbs brushed over the nipples and she moaned at her own touch. She had been touching herself since she was thirteen. She knew exactly what she liked.

Moisture gathered between her thighs and she fought back the urge to grind harder against him. She had wanted for so long and gone without, having only herself to extract pleasure from her body. Instead, she lowered herself onto one of his thighs and pressed down.

She kept all stimulation from his groin and began rubbing her body against him. She was gasping from the stimulation the grinding motion against his thigh provided to her clit. She could feel it swell and the liquid dampness that flooded from her cleft.

Her breasts swung back and forth as she continued to bring herself closer to the edge. She could hear the sound of Itachi's breathing deepen and a quick glace showed his eyes glazed with need. No matter out much he pleaded, this was about her. He would learn that when it came to the bedroom, her pleasure was paramount.

The muscles inside her body began to spasm and she clamped her thighs around his before throwing back her head and groaning in satisfaction. She could feel Itachi's eyes on her and his need in the way his body was held taut.

"I needed that," she purred as she relaxed against him, her face pressed into the hard flesh of his stomach.

"Please," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and she lifted them to stare at him. His groin was exuding heat and she imagined it was quite painful. "Please what?"

"Let me come." His voice cracked as he spoke and she almost came again from the sound coupled with such beautifully submissive words. Perhaps she had been too hasty in writing off Itachi as unable to truly submit.

"No," she whispered. "Not yet. Hold out a little longer and I promise your release will be mind blowing."

With a languid movement, she reached into the bedside table where she kept the KY lubricant for when she used her vibrator and tossed it onto the bed. Her fingers then proceeded to release the button and zipper from Itachi's pants, not missing the groan of relief as his fully aroused penis was freed from the binding of clothes.

She instantly liked his erection. It was a very respectable seven inches, larger than the average, a surprising delight considering his Asian heritage. The flesh was perfect, neither too big, nor overly small.

"You asked so nicely to come, I'm going to give you a little treat. Remember, you can't come, but you should enjoy this." She smirked just before her lips wrapped around the tip of his erection.

Itachi released a garbled cry and arched from the bed. She was forced to latch onto his hips to keep from choking, but let the small rebellion pass. He was untrained and could easily be forgiven little things such as this, especially considering how very hard he was.

She loosened her hold on him and he gradually relaxed once more onto the bed. In appreciation, she gave the tip a firm suckle before proceeding to lick and lip the flesh while one of her hands reached for the lube.

While he was distracted by her lips, her lubricated fingers worked their way to the crease of his ass. She felt him go stiff and was satisfied to simply press her fingers against the pucker of his ass without delving inside. When he gave no other refusal, she carefully slid a single finger inside.

He gave a little moan as she began a rhythm with her mouth and finger. Every time her mouth descended onto his cock, her finger pressed inside. Her one finger did not quite reach his prostate, but the flesh around his anus was more than sensitive enough to make up for it. Oh the fun to be had with a dildo or two.

When she felt him tighten around her finger, she pulled both her lips and finger from his body. "Are you close?"

Itachi opened his tightly clenched eyes and gasped out an answer. "Yes."

"Okay." She pulled back and began running hands over his thighs in soothing motions.

He groaned in disappointment but did not say no as she allowed him to gradually drift away from the peak. His penis was quite an angry red at this point, nearly purple in color and dribbling cum onto his stomach. She felt only a passing pity for him.

"Are you still okay, Itachi?" she whispered. "We can stop."

"Don't," he gasped. "Please."

Smirking at him, she slithered up his body until they were face to face. Her lips lowered to his and she swiped a tongue over his lower lip before sealing their lips together. Her tongue darted in and his quickly rose to the challenge. She challenged his mouth for dominance, letting him play at control before pulling back with a satisfied smile. "Do you want to get inside me, Itachi?"

"Yes," he hissed, his hips giving a small jerk.

"Since you asked so nicely."

She reached once more into the bedside table and removed a condom before proceeding to remove her pants and underwear. Her hands traced down her flat abdomen until they reached the trimmed thatch of damp, black curls. Her fingers dipped inside her wet cleft before pulling free and being brought to her lips.

"God," groaned Itachi as he watched her suck all of her juices from her fingers.

"Praying? So soon?" She chuckled and moved once more to straddle his thighs.

Itachi quivered under her hands as she tore the foil wrapper of the condom and rolled the latex down over his erection. She squirted a liberal amount of lube on the covered erection and rubbed her hand over the shaft. Itachi's groans caused her to smirk in satisfaction before she straddled his hips once more, allowing the erection to bob against her ass.

"You've been so good, Itachi. I'll give you a reward." Her hands stroked the hands clenched with death grips on the bedspread and brought them to her breasts. "Touch me here."

Itachi's hands clenched on her breasts and his fingers immediately began squeezing the softness while alternating in stroking the pointed tips of her nipples. She was willing to admit that Itachi was amazing with his hands, as was expected from someone who made his living healing broken hearts in the most literal sense of the phrase.

Her hips pressed back and the erection that was previously cradled between the globes of her ass slid forward so that it stroked against the wet cleft between her thighs. Reaching a hand behind her to stead the shaft, she gradually sunk down on him and they both released a groan of relief.

She watched in satisfaction as Itachi's lips pulled back to reveal white teeth. She was sure he needed badly. If she wanted to be mean, she could force him to make her come multiple times before allowing him the release he so desperately sought.

But she wanted him coming back for more. There were so many things she could teach him.

Her hips swiveled and she sighed at the fullness. It had been a long while since her last lover and she wanted to savor the feeling of an actual warm and living man between her thighs instead of the cold unmalleable feel of a vibrator. Her body began rocking of its own accord. Her earlier orgasm had only been an appetizer to the feel of Itachi stretching her wide.

She could tell as she moved on him that he was fighting the urge to thrust. It was obviously hard and his dedication to her desires was admirable so she leaned down until her breasts were flattened against his chest and her lips pressed to his ear. "You can come as soon as I do."

He took that as a sign that he could move and snapped his hips upward. Hinata gave a little moan and lowered her hand between her thighs just above where they were joined and began stroking her clit as her hips rocked back and forth. Itachi returned his grip to her breasts and she allowed it. Touching her was his reward for playing so beautifully with her. The looks on his face, of his need and want, would last her for many years.

As her rocking continued, she began to pant and stroke more desperately at herself. She was so close. This orgasm promised to be more intense than her earlier one, as it built in waves of lust. Her neck lost all strength and her body strained to cross that final hill into pleasure.

Itachi's hips snapped up hard again and she was there. Her body clamped down on Itachi and she gasped out a cry. Wave after wave of pleasure spilled over her. The wetness coming from her spilled over and her hips jerked wildly against him.

She was vaguely aware of his outcry of pleasure and the way his penis swelled inside her before he began to shudder. Her strength left her and she collapsed on top of him, pressing her fact into his neck and groaning. His heart beat in a wild tempo that matched hers. As his penis softened, it slipped from her body and she rolled to the side.

"Very nice. You would make a delightful submissive."

Itachi laughed breathlessly. "I think you're the only woman who ever hinted at dominating me."

She smiled against his neck. "You're hard to read. We're like gay men. We don't hit on everyone. People like me pick our pleasures carefully. It's rather frustrating to bring a man home, only to find his not interested in playing by the rules."

"I bet."

She smiled and relaxed as they lapsed into an easy silence. It was a while, long after the sweat on their bodies had dried and their heartbeats returned to normal.

"I don't know how it would work," began Itachi, "but I would like to try this again."

Hinata's heart fluttered and she lifted her gaze to meet his. "You're sure? I can promise you that you would not get off as easy as tonight."

Itachi flushed, his eyes widening. "I haven't come that hard since I was a teenager."

"Then would you like to be my temporary submissive. You don't have to worry. Our relationship would be restricted to the bedroom. I have no desire to rule your life."

Itachi tilted his head and stared intently at her. "Let's give it a try."

Hinata smiled and lifted a hand to run through his hair before tightening her fingers and applying just enough pressure to make her point known. "While you're with me, there will be no other women. If you stray even once, we're finished. Do you understand, Itachi?"

"Perfectly."

Nodding in satisfaction, she relaxed her grip and lowered her head to his chest. With a sigh, she wondered if she was making a mistake. Itachi was not the sort of man she should fall for. He would hurt her, but she was addicted to him. The most she could do was hope for the best. Whatever the future held for them, that was all she would do.

The end.


End file.
